True darkness
by RockyRobin38
Summary: It's after the defeat of apocalymon and the Digidestined are mysteriously brought back to the digiworld, but something goes bad as Robin is transported, and he lands in the Dark world
1. Default Chapter

RockyRobin38: aw, not again

RockyRobin38: ach, I can't be bothered with this stuff

Mimi: what stuff?

RockyRobin38: the stuff I've been doing for the past three days, in fact, I'm just gonna skip it, right, this is set after the series, and it's got all the characters, bit of background info on Aquamon: digivolves to warriormon for champion, then to warmachinemon for ultimate, his crest is of care and Robin has a scar on his left forearm from battling phantomon to save Mimi, and Robin had to go back to live with his family in England

Matt: whoa, you really thought the storyline through, didn't you?

RockyRobin38: and you should be happy because you and Sora fell in love

Matt: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou

V.O.T.D: ROCKYROBIN DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON…. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

RockyRobin38: Hah!, you know the rest, on with the fic!

True darkness

Chapt 1

"Gnh!" Robin moaned, waking up from bed in the middle of the night, then went downstairs for a drink

"Oh man, what's wrong with the computer now?" Robin said, he had been in a mood since he had to move away from Japan and his new friends, and Mimi; he walked over to the computer

"Oh sh-------------" He shouted, as he was pulled into the computer

"Hey Tai!, come over here!" Kari shouted, the 10 year old sounding a little terrified

"What is it Kari?" and looked at the computer screen

"Whoa!" They both shouted, as they were pulled into a warp 

Each of the original digidestined were pulled through a warp, and when they woke up, they were shocked to find themselves fullyclothed, and that they had their digivices

"Matt!" Sora shouted, and ran to greet him

"Sora!" Matt shouted

"hi everyone!" Kari shouted

"Hi Kari!" Mimi, T.K, Joe and Izzy said, in chorus

"Hi guys" Tai said

"Wow, were back in the digi world!" Izzy said

"You sure?" Joe asked, his mouth open 

"Positive, our Digivices are working!" Izzy exclaimed, then noticed Mimi looking around, excitedly

"You okay Mimi?" Matt said

"I was expecting to see Robin, what with all of us being here an all" Mimi explained, then sighed

"He's probably at Gennai's house, we should go there too, " Izzy said, trying to lure a shine of hope out of her

"Do we know the way?" Tai asked

"I have a map on my computer" Izzy replied

"Then lets go!" Tai announced

Robin, however, was in a very different place

"woah, the digital world!" He shouted **hmm, why's everything so colourless?** He thought, as he came to a beach, something seemed to shock him **A black sea?**, he thought, then something seemed to grip him as he cried out

"Wha… what's happening" he said, fear starting to take over, **oh my god, why am I so afraid?**, he thought, then an image of Phantomon slicing through his arm appeared

**This is a dream, this shouldn't hurt a bit** he assured himself, and then cried out in pain as it sliced though the arm, the image didn't stop there, however, as Phantomon took another slice at him, this time across the stomach, Robin was in too much pain to even whimper, then he became terrified as Phantomon hovered over to Mimi, then Robin cried out as Phantomon sliced though her leg, and then the image disappeared, leaving him lying in pain on the beach

"Your time is near" a voice said, inside his head…

"Come on, Run you idiots!" Tai shouted as the group were being chased after by an angry scorpiomon, then the gang reached a lake

"Oh no" Tai said

"This is the lake Gennai's house is supposed to be in!" Izzy shouted, as he dodged an attack from scorpiomon, then looked notably relieved when the water parted

"Come on!" Matt shouted, and took Sora's hand and ran down the valley, then started to walk when scorpiomon refused to follow him

"Thank the Gods for that!" Joe exclaimed, as the gang continued to walk to Gennai's house

"Come in, children" Gennai said

"Look, it's our digimon!" Tai shouted, happy to see Agumon

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted

"Patamon!" T.K followed

"Palmon!!!!" Mimi said

"Biyomon!" Sora came after

"Gomamon" Joe said

"Gatomon!"

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted out

"Tentomon!" Izzy said, then Mimi noticed Aquamon

"Hi Aquamon!, is Robin in there!" She asked

"No…" Aquamon answered, putting on a sad face

"Ahem, Robin was involved in a… accident, when he was warped here" Gennai explained

"What kind of accident?" Mimi asked, putting on a worried face

"Don't worry, he's alive, but he's likely to be in some serious pain right about now" Gennai said, trying to be as sympathetic as he could

"What happened to him?" Matt said, also worried about one of his best friends, apart from Tai

"There was a problem in the warp we pulled him through, another force, as strong as my own, pulled him through to what I and some of the digimon have come to call, the "Dark world"" Gennai explained

"That doesn't sound to good" Tai declared

"Your right, if Robin doesn't have the willpower, which thankfully he has plenty of, his crest will become corrupt and be used by the powers that reside there" Gennai told him

"How will they corrupt HIM? He was as caring a gal could wish for he came here" Sora asked

"They will likely soften him up first with a round from his worst fear" Gennai said

"That sound's damn painful" Tai replied

"It is, seeing as it's what would if happened if Aquamon hadn't been there to save him from Phantomon" Gennai told him, and several of the digidestined shuddered, but Mimi started to cry, Sora tried to comfort her

"What will really destroy him is if they use their ultimate attempt" Gennai started to finish

"What is it?" Mimi asked, blinking through her tears

"The powers will force him to watch as they strike down the ones that he cared for most of his life…" Gennai said, slowly, and all the Digidestined eyes widened in fear

"Which… would be his family" Joe said, gulping

"To make it worse, it would be real, and if the powers do corrupt him, you will have to either try to turn him back, or kill him" Gennai said, and Mimi broke down

"I AM NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!" Matt shouted

"I agree, I'll take the first option," Tai said

"That won't be easy, you will have to make him care again" Gennai said

"I know, Gennai, how can we save him?" Izzy asked

"I can create an energy surge that will open a portal to the dark world, it's similar to how you came here" Gennai told him

"Then fire it up!" Tai told him back

"I must warn you though, when you find him, he is likely to be heavily guarded by the enemies forces" Gennai warned

"Just open the portal!!!!" Mimi screamed

"Very well" Gennai said, and used an odd little gadget to fire a large ball towards the wall

"Come on, let's go save our buddy" Tai said, Running through the portal, and was followed closely by the rest of the team, and their digimon

**No, not this!, no** Robin thought, as another vision, this time of the three who had jumped him, However, Robin noticed he had his knife in his hand **This has to be the good part** He thought, but suddenly, the Knife vanished, and the three had their own knives **Please god make it end** he thought, but he got no wish, as the three stabbed him in the chest twice, and once in the leg, Robin writhed in agony, then found himself on a beach

"Has it ended?" He asked

"NOT UNTIL YOU ARE CORRUPT!!!!" the voice shouted, sending pain through his head **Corrupt? What is it talking about?** He thought, as another vision began, this time, it was much more real than the others, and he didn't remember it, but he knew the people in it, there was his mother…

"I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" the voice shouted, as a pair of digimon appeared behind her **No, no please god no**

"I THOUGHT SO TOO, WHEN THIS HAPPENED TO ME" the voice said

end of chapter 1

RockyRobin38: god, what the hell was I thinking when I did this

Matt: I don't know, but this Fic is goddamn twisted!

RockyRobin38: I know, just let me finish

RockyRobin38: so what's going to happen to Robin, and what did the voice mean, is there a higher power than the voice? Find out in the next chapter of, True darkness!

Izzy: spoken like a professional

RockyRobin38: thanks!, R&R Folks!


	2. chapter2

RockyRobin38: it's time for another of my twisted chapters

RockyRobin38: it's time for another of my twisted chapters!

Matt: that's what you calling it?

RockyRobin38: yeah, got any better ideas?

Matt: good point, all right, Carry on!

RockyRobin38: in the last chapter, we left Robin being tortured by the spirits of the dark world, will the digidestined get there in time to stop him from becoming Corrupt? Find out, in this chapter

Izzy: not to shabby if I may say so

RockyRobin38: thanks, and seeing as I knocked out that disclaimer thing, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON blahdy blahdy balh, on with the fic!

True darkness

Chapter two

"No more, please!" Robin asked, as he saw two digimon appear behind his mother

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE BECOME CORRUPT!" the voice told him, and the digimon started their work, first they tied her up to the wall, then they drew daggers from the sheaths on their belts **No, please no** Robin thought, tears began to fall from his eyes, and the digimon stabbed her over and over, until she died, coughing blood,

Robin fell to his knees **Why me, why…**

"BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK" the voice said, then another vision came, this time of his brother, Robin's eyes widened **No, not him, anyone but him!** Robin cried out

"TOO BAD" the voice said, as a pair of daggers appeared, **NO** Robin thought, as he watched his brother's head become separated from his body

"NOOOO" He cried out, as the Voice said

"WHO SHALL BE NEXT, HMM, HOW ABOUT YOUR FATHER?" 

**Why** Robin could only think as the next vision appeared, he loved his family dearly, and whatever this was, it was forcing him to watch them all die

"O.K, so were here, now what?" Tai asked

"Robin is likely to be at a beach, that is where the enemy's power is intensified" Gennai said, from the other side of the warp

"What do we do when we find him?" Matt said

"When you find him, your choice is simple, either bring him back, which if he is corrupt will be difficult, or you will have to kill him" Gennai said

"I told you before, I am not killing my friend" Matt replied

"Regardless of what you chose to do, you will only have two days, that is as long as I dare to keep the portal open," Gennai warned

"Understood, okay, let's go!" Tai shouted, and ran towards a clearing 

"Tai, do you know where you're going?" Matt asked

"Yeah, course I do, the beach…oh" Tai said

"Tentomon, fly up a bit and take a look around" Izzy told him, as Tentomon flied up

"Hmm, what do I see, hmm, ah-ha!" Tentomon exclaimed seeing an ocean

"I see an ocean!" Tentomon said, flying down

"Great, that means they'll be a beach, come on, let's go everyone!" Izzy said, following tentomon's lead **hang on Robin, were coming!** Mimi thought

**Please stop, I'll do anything you say, just please stop!**

"BECOME CORRUPT" THE VOICE ORDERED

**What will happen if I do** Robin thought?

"YOU NEED NOT AN ANSWER, JUST TO KNOW THAT THERE IS NO ONE COMING, YOU ARE ALONE, NO ONE WANTS TO HELP YOU OR WILL" The voice told him

**Hang on, Robin!** A thought came, but Robin was in to much pain, emotionally and physically, to listen

"But if I become corrupt, I become… evil" Robin said

"GOOD, EVIL, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE, YOU HUMANS MADE IT UP, BEFORE YOU, GOOD AND EVIL WERE JUST THINGS THAT… HAPPENED" the voice answered, and then Robin did something very stupid… he gave in

"I can see the beach!" Tai shouted, and started to a jog, but Mimi was already running 

"Robin!" She shouted, seeing him on his knees in the water, and then he turned round

**Who is this person?** He thought **She looks… familiar**

**"**SHE IS NO ONE, ONLY A PERSON THAT WILL HURT YOU MORE" the voice came, but Robin ignored it, eager to find out why this person knew him

"Who are you?" He asked, Mimi looked at him strangly

"It's me, Mimi, remember?" this person said, **Mimi** Robin thought, a memory stirring

"How do you know me?" He asked

"What, we fell in love a year ago, dimbo" Mimi said, **Love?** Robin thought

--FLASHBACK—

What the, another vision, wait, this looks familiar, Robin thought, seeing several teens walking on the edge of a cliff, one looked like him, then there was another that looked like… this person, then he saw what looked like a ghost with a scythe **Phantomon** a voice said, for some reason, the name drove fear into his body, then he was forced to watch as the ghost raised his scythe towards, the one called Mimi… and then something happened that shocked him, he pushed the girl out the way, only to be wounded himself!, then something even more amazing happened, one of the digimon following him called out his name and… Digivolved to another Digimon that was carrying a long sword in his left hand, he looked human, except from the helmet, and armor on his left shoulder to lower arm, it was wearing armor on his legs too, and had a crossbow slung on it's back, each one of these details seemed familiar, then Robin remembered Aquamon, and the other digimon, **These were my… friends** Robin thought, then his thoughts turned to a boy in a green tanktop and black trousers, **Why do I think of him when I think of friends?** And continued to watch as the digimon/warrior delivered his attack

"Sword strike!" it shouted, but the attack failed to harm Phantomon, and it passed straight through him, then Phantomon sliced Warriormon in the arm, breaking the armor, then Robin stared in wonder as he called out the digimon's name and… it digivolved again, for him, he realised

"Warriormon… digivolved to… warmachinemon!"

Robin gasped as this new digimon, looking similar to warriormon, appeared, now larger and armor covering it's body, spikes coming out of a shouderpad on the left shoulder, and now a two-handed sword with a crossbow attached to the hilt was in the place of the long sword, the New digimon delivered it's attack

"Freezing explosion!!" it fired a bolt from the sword, and it flew towards Phantomon, exploding into ice shards when it left the sword, and each shard pelted Phantomon and Phantomon flew away, screeching in pain, then the thing de-digivolved and The Robin in the memory walked over and thanked him, then the girl walked over and… kissed him on the lips, and whispered "I love you"

--flashback ends--

Robin clutched his head in pain

"Ahhh!" He shouted, 

"Robin, please try to remember, we need you… I need you…" Mimi said

--FLASHBACK—

"Robin, Wait up!" the girl called, **This, I remember… this** Robin thought

"Mimi?" he asked

"Robin, are you okay, you really didn't seem to want to tell them" Mimi said

"Mimi, I'm sorry I snapped, it's just that when I tense up, I tend to jump to conclusions" He answered

"So… why are you carrying it around, come on, you can tell me?" Mimi tried

"I'm carrying it around because…" he gulped

"Come on Robin, you can tell me" Mimi said, reassuringly **this girl, she cares a lot about me** Robin thought

"Two years ago I was jumped by 3 punks, they knocked me unconscious, stole my money, and left me to myself on the side of a street, that's the reason I get so tense, and the reason I carry… the knife" he explained, **I… remember** Robin thought, then looked with interest as the girl hugged him

"I'm so sorry Robin!" Mimi said

"Hey calm down, it's my problem, not yours" He said, hugging her back, then the girl kissed him, Robin could only look in amazement

"What's this for?" He asked

"It's just my way of telling you something," she said, and then he kissed her on the cheek

"What was that for?" she asked

"It's my way of saying something back," he answered

"If you mean what I think you mean, you won't mind me doing this" she said, kissing him on the lips, then entering his mouth, **This… person, she loves me** Robin thought

--flashback ends--

"NOO!!!" Robin called out, falling into Mimi's arms

"I remember, it all" He said

"Robin…" Mimi said, and then kissed him as he looked up, but Robin broke away

"I accepted… the darkness…" Robin said, and then fell unconscious

End

RockyRobin38: I really am getting into this author stuff!

Izzy: okay, just say what's going to happen and piss off, I need sleep

RockyRobin38: moody little sod, What happened to Robin when he fell unconscious, and what about the voice, find out in the next chapter!, Don't forget To review!


	3. chapter3

RockyRobin38: aw crap

RockyRobin38: aw crap

Mimi: what?

RockyRobin38: I've got this urge to do another chapter for my "true darkness" fic

Izzy: so, just means you're a dedicated author

RockyRobin38: oh please, anyway, in the last chapter the digidestined finally met up with Robin, but there was something wrong and he fell unconscious, find out what happens in this chapter!!!, aw damn the disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON (insert usual disclaimer crap here), on with the fic!

True Darkness

Chapter 3

"No, not him!" Robin shouted out, as the knives hovered around his brother's head, and sped towards the neck, decapitating him, Robin cried out, then another vision, one of his father appeared, and again, like his brother, knives appeared, and started to speed towards his heart

"NO!" Robin shouted, leaping out of the bed, and found himself in a small room, Robin quickly recounted what had happened, and then it hit him

"No, please no, say it's not true!" he shouted, and walked out of the room to find his friends there, Mimi noticed his pale face, and walked over to him

"It's over Robin, it's over…" Mimi said, as he fell to his knees

"I… I accepted the—" Robin began

"You accepted the darkness because you thought it would stop the pain" Gennai said

"Who did this to me!" Robin shouted to Gennai

"Robin, I know you are in denial, but there is something that you should know" Gennai told him

"What!" Robin shouted again

"The visions you saw, they are true…" He said, Robin looked up

"It… can't… be, my family" Robin said, doing the words over in his head 

"I'm sorry Robin, but it is true" Gennai told him, there was a pause as Robin thought

"Tai, I'm going to say something that I have to do" Robin said to Tai

"Go ahead" Tai said, eager to listen

"I have to quit the team," Robin told him

"No, above all you must not do that" Gennai said

"Why, you saw how I accepted the darkness, I'm a liability, I put everyone in danger!" Robin told Gennai

"Robin, regardless of what they said or did, they only did that because they saw you as the most threatening digidestined, and used a lot of power in turning you, in affect, you made them weaker" Gennai said

"I am not the most threatening digidestined at all!" Robin shouted

"Robin, there is a theory about digivolving, but it is all to do with the bond that a person has with his digimon partner, for example, Agumon and Gabumon can warp-digivolve because of the bond they share with Matt and Tai, and your bond with Aquamon was almost strong enough when you all beat Apocalymon, but you defeated him, the evil that resides in the Dark world sees this as a threat and therefore must be eliminated" Gennai explained

"That makes a little sense actually, they saw that it would be easier to defeat only 2 mega digimon instead of 3, and tried to curve that power to their own end" Izzy added

"So you're saying that Aquamon may be able to digivolve to mega soon?" Robin asked

"In essence, yes" Gennai said

"I understand, may I ask one more question?" Robin asked

"Yes" Gennai replied

"Why couldn't I remember anything when the darkness took over?" Robin asked

"The darkness saw how powerful your will was, and attempted to destroy as much as it could before it lost the battle to it, starting with your memory" Gennai explained

"So, what do we do now?" Tai asked

"Now, we must beat this thing, but first you must all rest" Gennai told them

"I hear to that!" Tai said

"So, what is there to eat round here anyway, I'm dieing for some pizza!" Tai said, and a slice of pizza appeared on the table

"Just wish, and you will get it" Gennai said

"Whoa!" Matt shouted, and made a wish for some barbequed chicken

"Cool!" He said, as the chicken appeared in front of him, all the digidestined appeared to think about this for a second, and immediately Izzy got some pizza too, Mimi got a hot dog, T.K got some chicken too, except it was roasted, Sora got some pizza, Joe got some rice, Kari got some toast, then Robin asked,

"Does it work with drinks, too?"

"Certainly, not hungry?" Gennai asked, as a glass of cola appeared in front of Robin

"I don't have the appetite" Robin said, and drunk it

"Robin you've been unconscious for two days, you must eat something" Gennai told him

"Two days!!!!!" Robin shouted

"Yes, now do you want something or not?" Gennai asked

"Well, if I have to eat, I have to eat" Robin said, and suddenly a plate of fried bread, bacon, sausages, beans, tomatoes and generally the kind of greasy stuff that says "Eat me and die", Robin noticed Tai drooling

"What, it's a traditional English breakfast" Robin told him

"BREAKFAST!" Tai shouted

"Hey, he hasn't eaten in two days, give him a break will you?" Mimi asked, and Robin looked at her, and kissed her on the lips, then wrapped his arms around her, she giggled

"What's this for?" Mimi asked

"For helping me remember back at that place" Robin told her, And she kissed him back

"Glad to oblige" She said, they both laughed, then Robin got back to his meal, after they had all finished, Robin wished for some chewing gum, and then went pale

"What is it?" Mimi asked

"I've just realised I'm homeless" he said, Mimi looked at him seriously

"Well, you could always come and live with me…" Mimi said

"Would your parents be okay with that?" Robin asked, then looked confused when Mimi giggled

"After what I told them about you, they'd be glad to let you stay" Mimi said

"Thanks Mimi, I really appreciate it" Robin said, and noticed a couch, and went to sit down in it

"So Gennai, what is there to do around here?" Robin asked

"Like I said, all you have to do is wish" Gennai said, and almost automatically a T.V appeared

"Er, I haven't wished yet" Robin said

"I know, I wished for it" Tai said, and sat on another couch, then the rest of the digidestined walked over, Sora and Matt sat on a settee they had wished for, and Sora lay down next to him on it, Mimi sat on Robin's lap, sideways on, T.K and Kari sat on the floor, Joe and Izzy wished for separate couchs

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tai asked

"Well, seeing as we can just wish for it, how about a movie?" Matt said

"Sure, just as long as it isn't a horror" Robin said 

"Why?" Tai asked

"Don't make me answer that question" Robin warned

"I understand, how about a comedy?" Tai asked, then Robin wished for a copy of "meet the parents"

"Good idea" Mimi said, and Tai started the Video, (A/N I'm just gonna skip this bit) by the time the movie was over, Robin took a look at his watch

"Holy s—" Robin began, then reminded himself about T.K and Kari

"It's 10:00" Robin said

"Well spotted Robin, I have bedrooms prepared" Gennai told him

"Fair enough" Robin replied, as Gennai showed them to their rooms

"Unfortunately, I only have seven rooms so some of you will have to share" Gennai said

"Well, it's obvious who gets put together" Tai said, and walked over to a Room, Kari walked to one of her own, so did T.K, Joe and Izzy took their own rooms too, Sora and Matt went to a Room of their own leaving Mimi and Robin with the last one, Mimi walked in and turned round

"Come on, lover boy!" She teased, pulling him through the doorway, Robin let out a Fake scared look

"Oh look, it's a double bed," Mimi said, sarcastically

"Stuff a double bed," Robin replied, and wished for a king-sized bed, then took of his boots and cargo-jeans, and then he climbed into the bed, and was kinda shocked when Mimi went behind a cupboard door and came out with a long gown on, Robin was even more shocked when she climbed in on the left of him and kissed him on the lips, Robin returned the kiss timidly

"Hmm, I like having you like this" she said

"What, in bed and half naked?" Robin teased; Mimi smiled and wrapped her left arm round the back of his neck, Robin slipped his hand round the back of her gown and rubbed her back as she kissed him again and rested her hand on his shoulder

"I missed you, Mimi" Robin said, kissing her and sliding his arm round her hips

"I missed you too" Mimi said and went to kiss him again, this time trying to slid her tongue into his mouth, Robin quickly let her in, eager to explore her mouth after she had finished, after 4 minutes of that, Mimi broke off

"We'd better get some sleep" she said

"Night" Robin agreed, and kissed her again as she turned off the light, then she snuggled up to him, and they both went to sleep

"HOW DID WE FAIL?" a voice asked

"HE IS NOT AS WEAK AS WE THOUGHT, HIS FRIENDS BROUGHT HIM BACK" another Voice, different from before, said

"VERY WELL, NOW WHAT?" the first voice asked

"WE WAIT FOR THEM TO MAKE THE NEXT MOVE, THEN WE ATTACK THEM, WE CAN ALSO TRY AGAIN IF WE WANT" the second voice told the first

"UNDERSTOOD, MY MASTER…" 

"NO!" Robin shouted out, startling Mimi

"What is it Robin?" she asked, Robin was breathing slowly, 

"it… it's just a bad dream, go back to sleep Mimi" Robin told her, then got up to go for a drink

"Robin?" He heard, Robin spun round to see T.K

"T.K?, what are you doing up so late?" Robin asked

"I wanted to get a drink, but I was a little scared" T.K said, truthfully

"Well, so do I, come on" Robin told him, and they walked to the table, Robin quickly wished for a half glass of milk for each of them, T.K joined him at the table

"Robin, can I ask you a question?" T.K asked

"Go ahead" Robin answered, cautiously

"What, does love feel like?" T.K asked, **Oh-oh** Robin thought

"It feels like you have to protect them no matter what happens to yourself, why?" Robin said

"Well, I kinda… never mind" T.K suddenly stopped

"What is it, T.K, spit it out" Robin told him

"I kinda feel that way about… Kari" T.K said, then noticed Robin's now beaming face **Thank you god!**

"T.K, I want you to promise me something," Robin said

"What?" T.K asked

"Promise me that you'll tell her in the morning how you feel" Robin asked, then noticed T.K blush

"Come on, I'm sure she feels the same for you, it just takes one of you to let it out, and at least promise me you'll tell her before some jerk catches her eye" Robin told him, with a thoughtful look on his face, as if remembering something

"O.K, I promise, anyway, what are you thinking of?" T.K asked

"Just a little something from when I was your age, heh, there was this really sweet girl in our street, I didn't have the guts to tell her, but I really did like her" Robin said

"Why didn't you tell her?" T.K asked

"There was some other jerk in the street too, he was also madly in love with her, so I was a fool and let him kick in, but when he moved away, I was real happy, but then she moved too, then I was heartbroken, that's why I want you to tell Kari" Robin said

"I understand" T.K promised

"Night T.K" Robin said, and walked back to his room, and climbed back in with Mimi, who promptly snuggled up

"mmh" Robin heard, then opened his eyes to find Mimi with her arm over his chest and leg over his, it was morning. Robin looked at his watch **9:30, hmm, well, I guess I could get a few more hours in, ahh stuff it, someone will wake me up**, Robin thought, but then Mimi stirred and woke up

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Robin asked, Mimi blinked through tired eyes

"All the better next to you, lover" Mimi said, and then got up to get dressed, Robin quickly shunted his jeans on

"I'll be in the lounge!" Robin called to his girlfriend, and left the room to find everyone in a heated debate

" Guys, it's 9:32 in the morning, save the arguing for later" Robin told them, but no one was listening

"Well, I don't see why T.K can't be in love with Kari!" Matt shouted

"He's too young! Don't you see that?" Tai shouted back, **so T.K spilled it, good on ya!** Robin thought

"Um, hi" Robin said

"Nice to see you wide awake, now you can help explain why T.K can't be in love with Kari" Tai said, Robin rolled his eyes

"Actually, I was the one that got him to spill how he felt" Robin explained, Tai and Matt looked at him

"You did?" They both said

"Yeah, I wanted him to spill it before some jerk came along" Robin said

"He's got a point Tai, there's a lot of kids coming in to the new school who have their eye's open for girls like Kari" Matt said, Tai sighed

"Kari, I leave it to you, I can't help" Tai said, backing out

"Fine then, T.K, I love you too" Kari said, and went to hug him, and then Robin noticed T.K's thankful face

"Well, I'm glad that's settled, now I have a question" Robin started

"Go ahead" Matt said

"Where are our Digimon?" Robin asked

"There on their way, in fact they should be here any minute now" Gennai said

"Robin!" a voice came and it was Aquamon

"Aquamon!" Robin said

"Tai!" Agumon shouted, and so the digidestined exchanged greetings

"Where's Mimi?" Palmon asked

"She's still getting dressed" Robin said

"Here I am, Palmon!" Mimi came out; Robin smiled as the two hugged

"Gennai, do you have the portal ready?" Izzy asked, as Gennai came over

"Yes, but I'm going to explain for you how to use it, you press this button to open it" Gennai said, and pressed the button

"And this one to close it" Gennai said, his finger hovering over it

"We should get going" Tai said, starting for the portal

"One more thing Digidestined, you must have faith in yourselves and eachother, that is how evil tries to corrupt" Gennai told them, and the group walked through the portal, and then it closed

Robin emerged into the dark world, exactly as he remembered it, but this time, his friends were with him, but that didn't stop the feeling of dread that was around

"Just like I remember it," Robin said, Mimi shivered, and Robin let her lean on him

"Mimi, I want you to promise me that if anything starts to happen, tell me" Robin whispered

"Okay" Mimi whispered back

"Alright, how do we find this thing" Tai asked

"As much as I'd hate Robin to go there, the beach is the most likely place" Izzy said, Robin gulped

"Let's get going then" and started walking towards the sea, the group behind him, Tai noticed how tense he was, but decided to keep his mouth shut, they eventually came to the beach, and Robin started to walk very carefully

"Robin, what's wrong?" Izzy asked

"I… I feel the evil" Robin said, and then fell to his knees

"No, I can't let it win again" Robin said, then stood up, but fell to his knees and hands as if something had hit him, he noticed Mimi's worried face

"Mimi, it's okay, I won't let him win again" Robin said, but then his face turned away sharply as if a hand had slapped him **hah! You can't beat me like this; you're the one that's weak! **Robin thought

"YOU ARE RIGHT, ENOUGH WITH THE HIDING, IT IS TIME FOR ME TO REVEAL MYSELF" The voice came, this time, everyone heard it

"Get ready, you guys" Tai said, looking at the Digimon

"Right" Agumon said

"Agumon… warp-digivolved to… WARGREYMON!!!"

"You too, Gabumon"

"Gabumon… warp-digivolved to… METALGARURUMON!!"

"Aquamon digivolved to!… Warriormon!" 

"Warriormon digivolved to!… Warmachinemon!"

"Patamon digivolved to!… Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolved to!… MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon digivolved to!… Angewomon!"

"Gomamon digivolved to!… Ikkakumon!" 

"Ikkakumon digivolved to!… (A/N oh shit!, I forgot the name!)"

"Palmon digivolved to!… Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolved to!… Lilymon!"

"Biyomon digivolved to!… Birdramon!" 

"Birdramon digivolved to!… Garudramon!" 

"Tentomon digivolved to!… Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolved to!… Megakabuterimon!"

The Digimon digivolved just in time to see the Evil Digimon emerge

"WELL, ISN'T THIS A JOLLY LITTLE SORIE" The Digimon said

"YOU!" Robin shouted, recognising the Digimon, but he looked different from what he remembered

"CLEVER, YES IT'S ME, PHANTOMON, OR SHOULD I SAY… SPIRITPHANTOMON!!!!!" The Digimon shouted, Robin shrank back in fear

"You… you digivolved…" Robin gasped at his old nemesis that was now armed with a war scythe and now was cloathed in black

"DUH!!!, NOW I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU,DARK VISION!!!" Spiritphantomon attacked, the blast of darkness hit Robin Square on the forehead

"NOOO!!" Robin shouted, dropping to his knees in a pain that was deep in his mind

"Robin!" Mimi shouted, running to her lover

"FREEZING EXPLOSION" Warmachinemon attacked, the shards of ice just fell off Spiritphantomon's cloak

"PATHETIC, DEATH'S TOLL!!!" Spiritphantomon attacked, lunging at Warmachinemon with his new scythe, his attack plunged through Warmachinemon's thick armour, The Digimon shrieked in agony and de-digivolved

" Wargreymon, he's to strong, it will take a mega to defeat him!"

"Agreed, TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon attacked, the attack did hit Spiritphantomon, but only causing a wound

"MY TURN, BANSHEE CALL!!!!" Spiritphantomon attacked, this attack hit all the Digimon, causing them to de-digivolve

"Aquamon!" Robin called, running to his friend, ignoring the pain inside of him

"I'm okay, I just need a little rest," Aquamon said, the other Digimon felt similar

"I'M SICK OF YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!!, DARK VISION!" Spiritphantomon attacked again, aiming for Mimi

"NO!" Robin shouted leaping in the way of the attack, this time, the attack streamed down his side, burning at it

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?, DO YOU LIKE THE PAIN OR SOMETHING? DARK VISION!" Spiritphantomon attacked again, hitting Robin again, but failing to hit Mimi, Robin dropped to his knee in pain, but then stood up again, muttering

"I… have… to protect… Mimi" Robin muttered, cursing afterwards, Mimi looked at him in awe

"DARK VISION!!" another attack came, this caused Robin to fall to his hands on the floor and spit blood, but he still stood

"DARK VISION!!" the next attack came, but Robin was ready, and closed his eyes to await the pain, but it never came, Robin opened his eyes

"Robin, your… crest…" Mimi said, pointing to Robin's crest that was furiously glowing

"Robin, your crest, it's… giving me strength!" Aquamon shouted

"Aquamon… MORPH-DIGIVOLVED!!!", Robin gasped as a ball of light that came from where Aquamon was shot towards his chest and entered it **I Feel… Aquamon's spirit inside of me** Robin thought

"Robin!, look!" Mimi shouted pointing at him in general, Robin looked down, and was shocked to find him covered in ornate armor and he now had a long sword, and in his belt, his Knife was there **I threw that away!** Robin thought

"How do you like it, Robin?" Aquamon said, inside him **Aquamon?** Robin thought

"Yah?" Aquamon said **what happened? **

"Something good" Aquamon replied

"WHAT THE HELL? DARK VISION!!" Spiritphantomon attacked, but Robin was ready, and he forward flipped over it, **HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT?** Robin thought

"Simple, you now have the agility and reflexes of a mega Digimon" A voice came, but it wasn't Aquamon's

"So, that's it, let's give this a little test" Robin said aloud, and drew his sword to his right hand, then he charged Spiritphantomon

"EH, YOUR HUMAN, THAT WON'T EVEN HURT ME!" He scoffed, but he was a little unsure, why would this human attack him if he knew what he was doing, Robin just kept charging, then the sword started to glow a bright blue, Robin finally got close enough and did a downwards slash at him, Spiritphantomon screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Robin pulled out his knife, **No, that would make me as bad as he is** he thought, and sheathed it

"Do you yield?" Robin asked, the evil Digimon looked up

"I… NO… NEVER!" Spiritphantomon shouted, bringing round his scythe, but Robin had been expecting this and blocked it with his sword, then he drew his knife again and drove it straight through the evil Digimon's neck, Spiritphantomon collapsed in pain and was deleted, by the time Robin had sheathed his weapons he noticed everyone gawping at him

"Wha… wha…" Tai fumbled for words, just pointing at him

"Don't ask, I'm as confused as you are" Robin said, Tai shook his head

"Let's just get back to Gennai, he'll probably make more sense of this than we ever could" Izzy said, fumbling for the gadget, he activated it

"Come on then" Robin said **God, this is strange** he thought

"I know" Aquamon said, inside him

"Children!, you were quicker than I expected!, er, where did you get that armour and those weapons from, Robin? And where's Aquamon?" Gennai asked

"For the first question, your guess is as good as mine, for the second" Robin pointed to his chest

"Strange, I once read about this in the old files, I'm talking about old when the digital world was being created, this will take me about oh, 3 days to find it again" Gennai told them

"Well, could you get to it, I don't like the sound of being encumbered with this armour all my life, but I would like to see exactly what I can do, and if I'm right, I can do quite a lot right now" Robin said

"Why do you say that?" Izzy asked

"During our battle with Spiritphantomon I thought about what was happening and a voice came out of no where saying that I had the agility and reflexes of a mega Digimon" Robin explained

"That sounds… pretty empowering" Izzy said

"You bet" Robin said, Mimi put her arm around him and kissed him

"Just so long as he's okay" Mimi said, with that, Robin went to a small dojo Gennai had in his house, Robin then wished for 3 standing logs, Robin drew his sword

"Let's take a little look-see" Robin said, and dove towards the first log, sword held out to his side, before he reached it, he lifted it to an angle and slashed diagonally, the top of the log slid off, Izzy and Matt applauded 

"Thank you very much!" Robin said, and ran to the next one, with the sword pointing downwards, he slashed upwards then spun round with the sword outstretched, cutting the log in three, Robin was about to start on the third when he suddenly collapsed, breathing very slowly

"I think I need a rest," Robin said, as Mimi ran over, Gennai burst through the door

"I know it's not much, but Robin, say de-morph" Gennai told him,

"De-morph" Robin obeyed, and promptly was surrounded by a sky-blue light, when everyone opened their eyes; Robin was back to his normal self, with Driptomon (A/N Aquamon's in-training form) in his arms 

"What the?" Robin began

"I know it's not much, but I believe that this is very similar to DNA-digivolving" Gennai said

"I think I'll just go to sleep for a bit" Robin said, slinking off to the settee, Driptomon sleeping in his arms

End

RockyRobin38: wow, I'm really getting into this author stuff, I didn't even think of most of that chapter!

Matt:this is… weird

RockyRobin38: I know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapt., R&R Folks!


	4. chapt4

RockyRobin38:ssh

RockyRobin38:ssh!, my brother's asleep in the other room

Matt: What time is it?

RockyRobin38: 12:45, I need to do my fic now too

Mimi: then just do it, who cares if you wake him up

RockyRobin38: good point, in the last chapter, Robin and Aquamon discovered a new way of digivolving, this time with a human, 

Disclaimer: I'm hungry

RockyRobin38: on with the fic!, oops (Listens to angry shouts from brother)

True darkness

Chapter4

"Gnh," Robin grunted, as he did every time he woke up, this time he found himself on a settee, with Mimi asleep on top of him and her arms round his back, Robin lay an arm round the top of her back, then thought about yesterday, **Wow, that was, weird, I could feel Aquamon's spirit inside my body, and that surge of power I got! Wow!** Robin thought, then remembered Aquamon and looked around frantically for him, and was relieved to see him asleep with the other Digimon in the corner

"Morning, sleep well?" Mimi startled him

"Yeah, who couldn't sleep well, next to you" Robin said, Mimi giggled, then Tai walked in

"Nice to see you awake!" Tai shouted at the top of his voice, several moans came from several rooms

"Tai, could you please turn it down a notch, I'm only just waking up" Robin asked

"Sorry!" Tai shouted, with a smile on his face, then everyone woke up

"I'm glad you woke everyone up Tai, it turns out I have the file where looking for right here" Gennai said, as people stumbled into the room

"I'm gonna kill you one day Tai" Matt said

"I'll be waiting for that day!" Tai replied in a voice that somehow had everyone's eyes wide open

"Ahem," Gennai ahemmed

"Sorry Gennai, please continue" Robin said

"When a Digimon digivolve to mega from ultimate, it is very rare, but it is possible, for that Digimon to digivolve with his or her Human partner, however, there is a sacrifice to this, The Digimon cannot digivolve to mega no matter what, thus meaning that both Digimon and partner get to, in human terms, 'Kick arse'" Gennai explained

"So what's this DNA-digivolving thing?" Tai asked

"DNA Digivolving is something that Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon have both experienced, two Digimon, who's partners share a powerful bond with each other, as well as the Digimon, will be able to DNA-digivolve to a even more powerful Digimon" Gennai said

"I remember that!, it was when we were fighting Diaboromon on the internet!" Izzy shouted

"Huh?" Robin asked

"About 2 months ago, a Digi-egg was being made on the computer, but before it hatched, a virus attacked it" Izzy said

"I remember there being a lot of commotion at the time about some virus, so I sent you a email" Robin said

"Let me finish, the Egg hatched and the Digimon inside started to Digivolve quickly, it eventually digivolved to in-training and started eating data on the Internet" Izzy explained

"You mean some Digimon actually ate my school project!" Robin shouted

"Yes, but anyway, Gennai contacted us and said he had found a way for our Digimon to get on the internet themselves, after one battle with Keramon, it's name, it bypassed champion and digivolved straight into ultimate and completely creamed Agumon and Tentomon, by the way, only me, Tai, Matt and T.K were available at the time, so we tracked him down again for another fight, but as Patamon and Tentomon digivolved, The Digimon digivolved again to Diaboromon, Patamon and Tentomon didn't stand a chance, so we sent them back, luckily, Agumon and Gabumon were already in Mega and started to knock his lights out, however, one of Tai's mother's recipes took effect on me, and whilst I was at the toilet, Tai completely screwed up the computer" Izzy stopped, taking a breath

"Hey!" Tai said

"And Wargreymon was rendered immobile, and Diaboromon won that match, then I realised that the emails were slowing them down, but Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon still wanted to fight but whilst they went to where he was, Diaboromon was making copies of himself" Izzy said

"How many?" Robin asked

"Over… 1 million, anyway, as soon as they got there, they got completely creamed, this is when Tai's bond with Wargreymon came into play, Tai himself became computer data and fell down to Wargreymon, The same thing happened to Matt, after some words of encouragement, they DNA Digivolved to become, Omnimon" Izzy finished

"Two mega Digimon digivolving together?, I wish I could've seen that" Robin said

"Well, thank you for that Izzy, now for this particular type of digivolving, Robin, because of your bond with Aquamon, he basically morphed himself, as if he were in mega, with you" Gennai said

"Why didn't he just digivolve to mega?" Robin asked

"That is what sets Aquamon apart from the other Digimon, he cannot digivolve to mega" Gennai said

"You mean I actually gained the power of a Mega Digimon? Cool!" Robin exclaimed

"Yes, but there is a drawback, you know how if a Digimon stays in mega to long and becomes tired?" Gennai asked

"Yah?" Robin answered

"The same happens to you, only now you can gain the power of mega anytime you wish, because it is permanent, and Aquamon will still be able to Digivolve to ultimate, Robin, say morph" Gennai ordered

"Morph" Robin obeyed, and another sky-blue light appeared, and everyone opened their eyes to see Robin now clad in his thick armour and with his sword and dagger

"WHOA!!" Robin shouted

"Quite, you must understand Robin, though you are like a mega Digimon now, you are not invincible" Gennai warned

"I understand, I say de-morph, right?" Robin asked

"Yes"

"De-morph" Robin said, and the familiar light came, and he was back to his old self

"Wow" Mimi said, but then Robin fell to his knees, **No, not again!** He thought, as he was stabbed again

"No!!" Robin shouted in pain

"Gennai, what's happening?!" Mimi shouted

"The evil is trying to take him again, but I am confident he can beat it" Gennai said, Robin buckled, as if he had been punched, **We defeated you, leave us alone!** Robin thought, knowing he could hear him

"YOU MEARLY DEFEATED MY MINION, _I_ AM THE POWER BEHIND HIM!" another, different voice came, Robin felt fear tighten his stomach

"There… there's another" Robin said, and felt the feeling leave him, and then he stood up

"Spiritphantomon was merely a minion, there is a stronger evil" Robin said, calmly

"How many times has this happened Robin?" Gennai asked

"This is the third," Robin answered

"What exactly does it feel like?" Tai asked

"You wouldn't want to know" Robin said

"Tell me" Tai told him

"… It feels like… pain" Robin replied, shuddering

"Gennai, is there anyway to stop them from doing this?" Izzy asked

"Only by defeating the source of the power" Gennai told him,

"Izzy, that's all I need to know, open the portal" Robin told Izzy

"What, are you mad?, you can't go by yourself!" Izzy said

"He's right, I'm going too!" Mimi shouted

"Mimi… stay here, I don't want you to get hurt" Robin said, then Palmon shook her head

"I can't digivolve without her," Palmon said, Robin sighed

"Fine then, T.K, Kari, stay here, we need someone to be ready if we fail" Robin told them

"Right" Tai said, Izzy opened the portal

"Gennai, if we aren't back in… two days, don't keep your hopes up" Robin said, stepping through the portal, followed by Mimi, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Joe and their Digimon

"It's starting," Robin said aloud

"What is?" Mimi asked

"I feel the enemy gathering his forces" Robin said, starting to get tense

"Aquamon, get ready" Robin told him

"Aquamon… Digivolved to!… Warriormon!"

"Stay in champion until we see something, okay?" Robin said

"Right" Warriormon answered

"You too, Agumon" Tai said

"Agumon… Digivolved to!… Greymon!"

"Gabumon… Digivolved to!… Garurumon!"

"Biyomon…Digivolved to!… Birdramon!"

"Palmon… Digivolved to!… Togemon!"

"Tentomon… Digivolved to!… Kabuterimon!"

"Gommamon… Digivolved to!… Ikkakumon!"

"Is everyone ready?" Tai asked

"Yep!" The Digimon chorused 

"Then lets go for the beach!" Tai shouted, as they ran off, Robin Riding on Warriormon's shoulder, Mimi on Togemon's glove the rest riding on their Digimon's backs, on their Digimon, they reached the Sea in no time

"SO, YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE ME?" The Digimon shouted, he was surrounded by several other Digimon

"Who are you!" Robin shouted out, The Digimon swished back his cloak, revealing a sword that looked identical to Piedmon's **that sword!** Robin thought, as the evil Digimon answered his question

"I… am Deathknightmon, if your wondering were I got this sword, I found it after you defeated my Master" DeathKnightmon said, and appeared to concentrate, Robin dropped to his knees, 

"You… you can't beat me that way" Robin told him, standing up, 

"Maybe, but I can beat others" Deathknightmon concentrated again, and Mimi fell to the ground

"No! Mimi!" Robin shouted, running to her side, and then Robin got angry

"Morph!" Robin shouted, and the now very familiar light appeared, Robin was already charging when it went away

"Oh please" Deathknightmon said, and a knightmon stood in front of him

"I cannot let you—urgh!" It said, as Robin hacked him in half

"Who's next!" Robin shouted, looking at the Digimon that were now surrounding him

"He's got the right idea, Come on everybody!" Greymon shouted, and de-digivolved to get ready to warp-digivolve, Gabumon did the same

"Agumon… Warp-digivolved to!… WARGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon… Warp-digivolved to!… METALGARURUMON!!"

"Togemon digivolved to!… Lilymon!"

"Birdramon digivolved to!… Garudramon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolved to!… Zudomon! (A/N, hehe… I remembered!) 

"Kabuterimon digivolved to!… Megakabuterimon!"

"Warriormon digivolved to!… Warmachinemon!", the Digimon digivolved and found their own little fights, whilst Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon fought with Deathknightmon, Robin found himself left with two Knightmon

"Who's gonna be first?" He asked in a mocking tone, both the knightmon charged him, and were surprised when Robin charged as well with his sword raised, they reached striking distance and Robin blocked one strike with his sword, then swiped round into the other's head, deleting him, then he went into a duel with the survivor

"ENOUGH OF THIS, DEATH'S CLOAK!" Deathknightmon attacked, hitting Metalgarurumon and causing him to howl in pain, Wargreymon was just angered by this, and slammed a claw into his face, causing him to reel back in pain,

"How do you like your own medicine!" Wargreymon shouted, then Deathknightmon drew Piedmon's sword

"HAHAHA, JESTER SWORD!" Deathknightmon attacked, hitting Wargreymon and sending him sprawling, by this time, the other Digimon had finished their fights and watched as Deathknightmon hit them again and again

"I TIRE OF THIS, DEATH'S END!!!!!!" as he launched his most powerful attack at the two

"Wargreymon…" Robin heard Tai whisper and then he heard Matt use Metalgarurumon's name, Robin quickly finished off the remaining knightmon, then Robin noticed their crests, and got excited

"Guys, your crests… look!" He shouted as they took out their crests

"No way!" Tai exclaimed, and then he noticed Wargreymon's eyes, 

"Better believe it!" Matt shouted, noticing Metalgarurumon's eyes, both of which now glowing yellow

"I'm ready" Wargreymon said

"Let's get this over with" Metalgarurumon said

"Wargreymon!!… Metalgarurumon!!… DNA-digivolved to!… OMNIMON!" 

"OH SHIT!!" Deathknightmon exclaimed and desperately fired an attack

"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!!" Omnimon said, and out shot his sword, he simply held it up and it sliced the attack in two

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT" Deathknightmon repeated and started to run away

"SUPREME CANNON" Omnimon readied, and fired at Deathknightmon, completely surrounding him in a huge blue explosion, causing him to roar in pain and be deleted, then Omnimon de-digivolved back to Koromon and tsunomon

"That was cool you guys!!" Robin shouted, Tai and Matt already had the Digimon in their arms

"Come on everyone, let's head back" Izzy said, opening the portal

"Mimi, you okay?" Robin asked his girlfriend

"Yeah, I know what you mean about the pain, it was like someone was hitting me!" Mimi answered, and they all walked through the portal together

"Tai!" Kari shouted

"Matt!" T.K also shouted

"Your back quick!" Gennai said

"Yeah well, let's just say the 'evil' was waiting for us" Robin explained, then he smiled

"Come inside, you must tell me what happened!" Gennai told them, and Izzy explained it all, at the end, Gennai had a sorrowful look on his face

"Children, despite your efforts, I'm afraid I do have to send you all back" Gennai said

"We understand" Robin said, saying goodbye to Aquamon, a tear in his eye

"I'll miss you, old buddy" he said

"Palmon" Mimi said, tears welling up in her eyes

"You don't have to say it Mimi" Palmon said, tears welling up in the Digimon's own eyes, and so the Kids said goodbye to their Digimon, and Gennai sent them back…

"SO, THEY ARE INDEED QUITE POWERFUL" Said a voice

"YES MY DEAR, BUT I'M SURE WE CAN BEAT THEM" said another voice

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, DON'T CALL ME DEAR!" the first voice told the second

"HMM, OUR TIME WILL COME, EVENTUALLY" The first voice finished

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" Mimi called, walking into her house

"Mimi, were have you been! We were so worried! Oh—who's this?" Mimi's mother asked

"Mom, do you remember about 4 years ago when all those monsters appeared and I said there was this boy who was there to?" Mimi asked her mother

"Yes, why?" she asked

"That boy would be me" Robin said, unsure if the reaction he would get would be an entirely good reaction

"You—your Robin?" Mimi's mother asked, then Robin was surprised to find her Hugging him

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter!" She shouted, Robin made a choking sound

"Oh, sorry, anyway, don't you live in England?" Mimi's mother asked

"er mum?, would it at all be possible to let him stay with us?" Mimi asked in her sweet, innocent voice

"Well, that depends on what his parents say, Mimi" She answered, Robin put a sick face on

"Erm, mum, there was a slight problem, you see, we were taken to the digital world and, well—" Mimi nearly finished

"My family were all killed, excuse me" Robin finished, then stepped to lean on the balcony, pale faced

"oh… well… okay, he can stay here, just so long as he's clean about the house" Mimi's mother said

"Really, thanks ma'am, I really appreciate it" Robin said, his face gaining a bit of colour, Mimi giggled as she pulled him inside, and kissed him on the cheek

"One more thing mum, me and him are kinda an item" Mimi said, her mother tensed up a bit

"Don't worry, I've treated Mimi with the utmost respect and I intend to keep it that way" Robin said, her mother calmed down a bit

End

RockyRobin38: AH (clicks fingers) it's finished

Matt: finally

RockyRobin38: anyway, I'm off to bed, R&R with reviews folks!


End file.
